Why Sirius Should Not Be Allowed Near A Computer
by Miss JaD
Summary: /Traduction d'une fic de remuslives23/ Remus apprend à ses dépends pourquoi Sirius ne devrait jamais approcher un ordinateur.


**Auteur **: _remuslives23_

**Rating **: léger M

**Disclaimer **: les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent appartiennent à JRK. L'histoire appartient à remuslives23, moi je ne fais que traduire.

**Ndt**: oooh, 2 traductions en moins d'un mois... et ben, faut croire que c'est tout ou rien chez moi, j'ai honte... En fait, je voulais poster cette traduction pour le premier et souhaiter à tout le monde une bonne année, mais j'ai lamentablement échoué, même avec une si courte fic... En tout ca, bonne année et surtout bonne santé à tous !

Encore une fois, une faute d'orthographe, de grammaire, de conjugaison, une phrase affreusement mal tournée ou une virgule mal placée ? N'hésitez pas, je corrigerai !

* * *

Why Sirius Black Should Never Be Allowed Near A Computer

x**  
**

'Je comprends pas,' annonça Sirius, les sourcils froncés, tandis qu'il examinait la boîte grise en face de lui. 'Comment tout ces trucs...' Il agita les mains en direction de la machine moldue qui trônait sur le bureau. '... arrivent à sortir de l'ordinateur de Harry pour aller dans le notre ?'

'Ca s'appelle internet,' lui rappela Remus, en s'installant sur la chaise d'à côté. 'Je t'ai déjà expliqué comment fonctionnaient les emails...'

'Je sais,' protesta l'animagus, avant d'appuyer prudemment sur le 'F' du clavier et de s'extasier lorsqu'il apparut sur l'écran.'C'est juste que je suis encore surpris par l'imagination des moldus...'

'Mmm,' marmonna l'ancien préfet avec amusement tout en suivant les quelques lignes que Sirius était en train taper.

'Dis-moi, toutes ces obscénités, elles te viennent naturellement ou bien tu réfléchis avant d'écrire ?' gloussa-t-il, en faisant allusion au message cochon qui brillait sur l'écran.

Sirius tourna la tête et le fixa avec un petit sourire satisfait. 'En fait, c'est juste une idée de la façon dont tu pourrais t'occuper pendant que je nage sur internet,' précisa-t-il, sur un ton innocent qui ruina complètement l'expression lascive de son visage.

'Pendant que tu _surfes_ sur internet,' corrigea Remus, juste avant de se pencher pour lui mordre la lèvre.

L'autre homme glapit, puis gémit de contentement quand le loup-garou lécha doucement la chair maltraitée et finit par l'embrasser comme un affamé. Il plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs mêlés de gris et tira malicieusement quelques mèches.

'J'espère que tu me rendras la pareille pour la _faveur_ que je compte te faire,' murmura-t-il, en glissant de sa chaise pour s'agenouiller maladroitement aux pieds d'un Black pantois.

'Je… je pensais pas que tu le ferais,' hoqueta-t-il, alors que les mains de Remus s'affairaient sur sa braguette.

'Je peux arrêter, si tu veux,' suggéra Lupin, en suspendant son geste, mais Sirius secoua vigoureusement la tête, décalant le siège pour lui faire de la place et inclinant le dossier pour se mettre plus à l'aise.

'_Certainement pas_,' gronda-t-il, en basculant la tête en arrière tandis que la bouche du loup-garou se refermait sur son érection.

Un instant plus tard, l'animagus agrippait désespérément les cheveux châtains de son ami et cambrait le dos, embarrassé de succomber aussi vite qu'un adolescent_._ Sa main s'écrasa alors sur le bureau, 'Remus... pu… _putain _!' bégaya-t-il, juste avant d'exploser dans la bouche diablement talentueuse de son partenaire.

Et puis l'ordinateur émit un 'bip' sonore, aussitôt suivi par un cruel bruit sourd quand Remus recula brusquement et se cogna la tête contre le bureau.

'C'était quoi, ça ?' s'inquiéta-t-il d'une voix grinçante, en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de la main. Il s'extirpa de sous la table et se releva doucement, gémissant tandis que la douleur se diffusait à travers son corps abîmé par la pleine lune.

'C'est ta machine,' expliqua Sirius, un sourire rêveur accroché aux lèvres, tout en agitant négligemment la main en direction de l'ordinateur. 'Bordel Moony, faut vraiment qu'on fasse ça plus souvent.'

'Oui… et au lit de préférence,' murmura-t-il à son oreille, mais lorsque son regard se posa sur l'écran, il écarquilla les yeux.

'Sirius,' appela-t-il prudemment. ' Dis-moi, où est passé ton.. 'idée sur la façon dont je pourrais m'occuper pendant que tu _nages_ sur internet'?'

Sirius haussa les épaules**, **laissant ses doigts s'acharner sur le pantalon de Remus. 'Je sais pas,' répondit-il distraitement, en déboutonnant le vêtement à la hâte. 'J'ai dû l'effacer en frappant le clavier quand j'ai...'

'_Fuck, fuck, fuck _**(1)**!' jura Lupin, en pressant rapidement quelques touches.

'Ben, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête pour l'instant, mais je suis pas du tout contre...' gronda l'animagus, avec un sourire carnassier.

'Mais non,' maugréa le loup-garou, en chassant la main qui caressait son sexe. 'Tu viens juste d'envoyer un message à Harry lui demandant de… te faire ce que je viens de… te faire...'

Black cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et fixa l'ordinateur d'un air horrifié tandis qu'une réponse arrivait dans la boîte aux lettres. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec angoisse, puis Remus tendit le bras pour ouvrir le message.

Ils grimacèrent de concert en lisant l'avertissement que Harry leur avait écrit tapé à la va-vite, il les sommait de ne plus jamais partager ce genre d'informations avec lui sous peine de représailles, avant de continuer par un conseil des plus approprié, '_Bordel, vous pouvez pas vous contenter de faire ça dans la chambre comme des gens normaux ?_' Le loup-garou grogna et rougit en réalisant que Ginny avait dû voir le mail elle aussi, si on considérait le post-sciptum qu'elle avait ajouté et qui suggérait que lui et Sirius devraient vraiment _'penser à acheter cette chose qu'on appelle webcam…'_

Remus soupira et éteignit l'écran. Il y eut un long silence avant que l'animagus ne déclare calmement, 'Je crois qu'on va utiliser le téléphone pour lui parler, maintenant.'

**-end

* * *

**

**(1)** ndt : mes plus plates excuses, j'ai longtemps cherché une façon de traduire cette partie pour garder intact le jeu de mot de Sirius qui vient juste après, mais pas moyen de trouver quelque chose de convenable. Je me suis donc résignée à laisser ce chapelet de jurons en anglais, en espérant que tout le monde ait saisi l'allusion.  
Pour les autres (sûrement peu nombreux, mais bon…), le problème vient du fait qu'ici, 'fuck' peut se traduire par 'putain' et 'baiser' : dans notre cas, Remus a voulu exprimer son 'embêtement' avec le _célèbre_ gros mot, alors que Sirius a choisi de comprendre le mot d'une manière plus... euh, _coquine_.


End file.
